


Auxiliary (Five Ply)

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Auxiliary [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is a famous actor, Sho is his over-worked manager, Jun is his hot butler, Aiba is his dog-walker, and Ohno is kind of a carefree hobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auxiliary (Five Ply)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/18685.html), unpaired as of yet, and there will be both het and slash pairings. This chapter has a higher rating but only for cussing. I felt like I was neglecting Jun, which is something I would hate to do. Also, this one is self-indulgent but then, the whole fic is, which is why it's so much fun to write. ♥ This will probably be the last chapter this year, or at least until after the 25th.

As he'd expected, Sho was the first one to breakfast in the morning. Breakfast in the blue house was a bit of an every man for himself affair, because Jun was exceedingly grouchy in the morning and Nino generally slept every second he could then grabbing something quickly before leaving. Sho hadn't been a morning person when he was younger but had become one because he valued this free time before work, coffee and newspaper in hand, and was willing to sacrifice some sleep to have it.

Jun generally came to breakfast, although some days he just couldn't get himself to do it, but there was only about a twenty percent chance he'd cook anything for them, so Sho usually scrounged for himself before Jun even got there. Aiba and Ohno were nowhere to be found, although Sho had heard Jun invite Aiba the day before, and Sho wondered if it would be a solitary meal before another busy day. He breathed in his coffee with his hands warm around the cup, not wholly displeased by the notion.

As he lifted his hands for that first vivifying sip the door opened and there was Jun, or as Nino called him, Jun-in-the-Morning. He was wearing warm flannel pajama pants and a dark gray hoodie, along with his glasses, which Sho privately thought were adorable. His outfit was completed with a scowl, which Sho knew he tried to suppress as much as possible, not liking that he couldn't make himself be polite in the mornings. He put down his coffee and slid it discreetly over the counter in Jun's direction.

"I haven't had any from that cup yet," he said, seemingly to no one. He got up to pour himself a new cup as Jun gave an angry growl, probably just because he was awake and didn't want to be, but when he turned back around Jun was sipping from the cup like it contained all the happiness in the world.

Sho sat back in his spot gingerly, trying not to cause the stool to make any annoying squeaky noises. He thought maybe he should discuss the Uzbekistan situation with Jun but knew this wasn't the right time. He also knew they might not get another time and restrained himself from heaving a (no doubt annoying to Jun-in-the-Morning) sigh. He deliberated on the way to broach the subject that would be least likely to end in violence.

"Last night," he started, closing his eyes tight against what sounded like a hiss from Jun's direction, "Something occurred to change the dynamics of our hippie compound in a way the estate manager should probably be aware of."

There was a long silence as Jun struggled to be his better self.

Sho continued warily, trying to speak as normally as possible so as not to annoy Jun unnecessarily. "It appears that Nino has been going to sing in a park not too far from here and met an artist who goes there to do caricatures. That artist is the second new inhabitant of the green house."

Jun gave a curious hum that sounded promising for his return to his regular personality in the near future.

"They say they're from Uzbekistan," Sho finally said. "And they call each other by different names. And profess their love a lot while speaking in a funny accent."

Sho peeked his eyes open to find that Jun had put his head down on the counter. Sho stood to get Jun some more coffee.

There was a calm five minutes while Jun drank another cup of coffee and Sho read his newspaper with as little rustling as possible. Sho could almost feel Aiba coming to liven things up and he smiled to hear a knock on the door and got up to let Aiba in. Jun groaned behind him but Sho didn't hear an attempt to escape so he didn't delay in opening the door and greeting Aiba.

Aiba looked half-awake, with mussed hair and crusty eyes, and he peered at Sho like he was looking through a tunnel.

"Dear Sho-chan," he started sleepily and Sho blinked, hard, at the diminutive. "I am a morning person but this isn't the morning, it's dark out and all the animals are still asleep. Except I think I heard an owl. Why am I awake this early and thank you for your time."

Sho stared at him. "Do you want some coffee?"

" _Yes_ ," Aiba moaned. Sho moved away to pour him a cup, paranoid that at any moment Jun was going to berate Aiba for making sex noises.

Aiba crossed to the counter and slumped next to Jun. He didn't say good morning and Sho could practically hear Jun twitching, waiting for him to say it so that Jun could be angry at Aiba for saying it. There was no winning with Jun in the morning.

"Nino and I have to be at work early," Sho said as softly as he could without whispering. (Jun-in-the-Morning was not appeased by whispering.) "I'm sorry that you're conscious right now, Aiba-san."

"It's all right," Aiba said, sounding like he was trying hard to mean it and partially succeeding. He dropped his head onto his forearms with a thunk. "Please caffeinate me."

After a cup's worth of coffee had disappeared into Aiba and Jun had finished his second, Aiba blinked at Jun. "Mayu-Jun-san, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jun put his head back down on the counter.

"I must have misheard you just now," he said, enunciating clearly. "Aiba-san, I'm not very good in the morning, please rephrase your question using the names Matsumoto and/or Jun." His tone was at odds with his face, which he'd turned toward Sho and curled into a snarl.

Sho was caught between laughter and horror. He shrugged, trying to convey he knew nothing about anything, but Jun merely relaxed his face after a second and looked like he could almost smile, which gave Sho no end of relief. If Jun became fond of Aiba all of their lives would be easier, except maybe Jun's.

Aiba was staring at Sho, trying to figure out where exactly he'd made a misstep. Suddenly he brightened. "Ah," he said. "It's _Matsu_ -Jun! That does make more sense. I sympathize with your morning woes, Matsujun, and apologize for my error. What did you want to talk about?"

Jun's head whipped off the counter and around to look at Aiba. Sho watched as he tried to figure out if Aiba was screwing with him by giving him a new name but eventually he gave up and answered Aiba's question.

"As estate manager, officially I'm in charge of all three houses and the grounds," Jun said briskly. "You're renting the house from Nino but you're renting the rules from me."

It seemed like Aiba really was a morning person after a certain amount of caffeine because he scootched forward excitedly toward Jun and said, "Oooh, ooh, what are the rules?"

Jun held his mug out to Sho. "One for the road, please, Sho-kun," he requested nicely. "Aiba-san, let's go wake your roommate up and have a good long talk." He grabbed the coffee from Sho's hand and walked out the door, clearly expecting Aiba to follow.

Sho smiled reassuringly at Aiba only to find that Aiba didn't look at all in need of reassurance. He was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet and sporting a grin that looked like he was ready to have fun.

"Later, Sho-san!" he called cheerfully, walking after Jun.

"Ah, Aiba-san," Sho said quickly. "Nino and I have to leave soon, so could you take Mayu-chan? It's all right for her to be outside but we can't leave her inside without someone here."

"We'll fix that," Aiba said kindly. "Let her out and I'll call for her at the green house. It'll be good to see if she'll come to me."

"Thanks, Aiba-chan," Sho said, feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. The next moment a more literal weight dropped onto his shoulders in the form of what could only be Nino, and Sho grinned.

"Good morning, Nino. Want a milk bun before we go to the set?"

* * * * * * * *

Sho felt like he was going to pass out before he could even get to his bed. He was sure he'd take some damage if he lost consciousness while walking but his body was speaking insidious words of how good sleep would be right now and how every surface was comfortable if you weren't awake to feel it. The kitchen floor looked so soft. The refrigerator door looked so inviting. The air before his eyes was blurring and he wanted to lean into it like a pillow...

"Sho-kun."

Jun's voice sounded like a lullaby.

"Even so, please stop moving before you go to sleep."

Apparently Sho was talking out loud. Maybe he should sit down.

"Let's go to the couch, Sho-kun," said Jun's voice. Sho felt Jun grasp his shoulders firmly and lead him down the hall, down the steps, and safely onto the couch. The cushions dipped next to him and Sho felt his world shift that direction, body inclining toward Jun.

"Sho-kun." Jun said again, sounding exasperated (but still so melodious to Sho's worn out brain.)

"Mmmmmph," Sho said, tilting and tilting--

Jun huffed and grabbed Sho's head, pulling it down to rest on something warm and comfortable. Jun's thigh. Sho smiled to himself, practically humming with happiness. Jun was such a softy.

Jun whacked him sharply on the shoulder. "Stop saying such dumb shit out loud."

Sho curled up, ready to pass out with his head on Jun's lap, loving the couch and Jun's right leg. Probably if he was more awake he'd find this situation weird (or he'd at least pretend to) but he couldn't find it in himself to care about that right now.

"I love your right leg, Matsujun," he said sleepily, figuring he might as well say his stupid shit on purpose.

Jun inhaled sharply. "Sho-kun, if you call me that I will abandon you here and if you ever call me that in front of Nino I will burn this couch as you watch."

Sho gave a displeased hum at both ideas before subsiding into silence, feeling languid and cozy.

"Where's Nino?" Jun asked quietly.

Sho harrumphed half-heartedly. "They kept him, they're going to film for another few hours."

"Fuckers," Jun said succinctly.

"Yes," Sho agreed easily. It was nothing they hadn't griped over before. "Where's Mayu-chan?"

"Aiba-san has her. He wants her to get used to the green house so he can do obedience training there."

"Did you lay down the _law_?" Sho said with a mocking croon.

"You got a couple of idiots moved onto our property, Sho-san. I'm going to have to lay down the law every day if I want them to remember it," Jun said.

"Ah, you'll like that, Jun-kun," Sho murmured into Jun's jeans. "You like laying down the law."

Jun ignored him. "Aiba-san said today that he was really an animal therapist, that he masqueraded as a dog-walker to get clients so that he could make the animals and owners happier. He said it's his superpower."

Sho snorted. "That does sound like Aiba-chan. What did you say?"

"What do you say to something that dumb? I smacked him," Jun said, matter of fact.

That made Sho's brain wake up a bit. "On the second day you'd met him?" he asked incredulously.

"It had to be done," Jun said solemnly. Sho snickered, relaxing back into Jun's lap. Jun rested a hand on Sho's hair and Sho dutifully pretended not to notice.

"So is Aiba-chan afraid of you now?" he asked, trying not to lean into Jun's hand.

"Pssh, he laughed right through it. He introduced me to Ohno-san as 'Matsujun-san' and told him to be nice to me so I'd make them curry. He wouldn't understand propriety if I wrote him a book on it."

"You do make good curry," Sho said drowsily, thinking guiltily of the taboo leftovers he'd allowed Ohno to consume.

"Ohno-san showed me some of his artwork," Jun said, starting to sound sleepy himself. His fingers were working through Sho's hair soothingly and Sho struggled to keep listening to his words. "That guy has real talent, Sho-kun. Have you seen his work yet?"

"So he's not a carefree hobo," Sho mused.

Jun snorted. "No, he's _totally_ a carefree hobo, it's just that he's talented, too. I asked him if he'd gone to art school and he said that he took art classes in junior high. Sho-kun, he left high school after three days to work in a convenience store."

Sho muffled his laughter with Jun's leg. "Did you learn anything new about Uzbekistan?"

Jun's fingers stopped moving abruptly as he drew in a deep breath. "Nino has been going to that park and singing his own songs. He pulls a cap down over his eyes and wears ratty old clothing and Ohno-san says no one recognizes him, that he hadn't even realized Nino was someone famous."

"His own songs?" Sho said, startled. Nino didn't let _anyone_ hear the songs he wrote. He tucked his head more firmly against Jun's thigh, pleased when Jun took it as the invitation to go back to playing with his hair that it was.

Conversation drifted away as Sho felt the warmth leeching away his consciousness. Nino played his songs in the park. _Yuuji_ played his songs in the park? Nino was still filming, probably not eating or resting at all.

He gathered his breath to try and ask the question he'd been mulling over on and off for the last few days.

"Jun-kun. Do you think we worry too much about Nino?" he asked tentatively, hoping he'd stay awake long enough to hear the answer.

"Who said I worry about Nino?" Jun said, extracting himself from the upholstery and Sho's weight. Sho scooted over a tiny bit to try and steal the last of Jun's body heat from the couch, so tired he could almost hallucinate that it was pulsing into his cheek. Jun sighed, "Who says I worry about either of you?"

Sho blinked. "Who said you worried about me?" he asked, feeling warm inside.

"Shut up," Jun replied, but it didn't have the bite it could have. "Go to bed, Sho-kun. I'm making breakfast in the morning." (Sho kindly pretended not to hear the "hopefully" Jun added under his breath.)

Sho sat up reluctantly, then stood on creaky knees. "Nino probably won't be here to eat it," he warned.

"Shut up," Jun said again. "I'm making breakfast."

Sho smiled to himself as he stumbled his way to bed.


End file.
